The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and storing a number of conventional wire clothes hangers in a compacted, untangled state which allows removal from the apparatus of one or more hangers at a time.
Tangled clothes hangers are a nuisance to everyone and especially to persons, such as the ironing housewife, who routinely must handle a great number of hangers. Any time hangers merely hang from a single rod they will rotate sufficiently to tangle or to be in a position where one of the coat hangers upon removal will tangle with the other hangers. At present, no satisfactory apparatus has been devised to maintain the number of hangers in a state that will keep them from tangling. It is the object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.